Switching
by death wont be my end
Summary: Roxas is just trying 2 get through his life,but his bother Sora is in danger of failing his grade...again! So what better plan is there then switching places with each other? Even with Roxas' hate for Sora's best friend Axel. This should be interesting
1. The Idea

**This is my first Kingdom Hearts fic hope u like it**

Chapter 1

Roxas's pov

I stretched then started banging on my brothers door. Having to wake Sora up every morning almost made me wish he hadn't thrown Sora's alarm clock out the window. Almost.

I couldn't stand his brothers country music every morning. Especially since Sora's favorite song was my least favorite. For twins we weren't very alike.

We went down stairs, got some cereal and went to the living room sofa.

We would have eaten at the dinning room table, but Sora's friend Axel had accidentally burnt that to nothing but ashes on the floor. I didn't believe it was an accident though. The kid was a total pyro.

I had never actually met Axel. I had heard enough about him from Sora though to know that I didn't like him. So whenever he was here I was not. Which meant I got out a lot. They guy was here all the time.

"So how is your cereal?" Sora asked. I looked down at the tricks. Nothing special.

I looked at Sora. He had brown spiky hair and blue eyes only slightly different from mine. He had on a _bright _yellow shirt and blue jeans_. _

"It's the same as yours." I said then turned back to the TV.

Sora's pov

I kept looking at my brother for a few more secants.

He had spiky blond hair, and bright blue eyes framed by black eyeliner. He wore black and white checkered converse with red and black checkered laces, black jeans that had a hole in the left knee with a few chains, a black band T-Shirt that said Three Days Grace, and his signature rings and wrist band. He also had pierced ears with black studs in them.

I would never understand my brothers stile, but I cared about him so I would keep trying to make conversation.

"So . . . Uh what's Three Days Grace?" I could care less about it. I couldn't stand Roxas's music but it was sort of something to talk about with my brother.

"It's a band." Roxas said simply. He then threw on his book bag, grabbed his skate board, and was out the door heading for school.

"Well I knew that!" I yelled as the door slammed.

He'd only said eight words.

I missed the days when he and I talked all the time about everything. Now I was lucky to just get eight words out of my brother. I had to talk to Roxas or he wouldn't say a thing.

I took the remote, and changed the channel to cartoon network. It was best Roxas didn't know I still watched this.

I didn't have to go as early as Roxas to school. Even though we where twins we went to different schools. It was because Roxas had skipped two grades and was in eleventh grade at Destiny High School in all AP classes still finding the work easy , and I had failed sixth grade so was now in eighth grade at Destiny Middle School. We both should have been in ninth grade, but what could you do. It wasn't like it was our fault that our brains didn't want us in ninth grade.

I slid on my black trench coat - the symbol that I was part of Organization. Organization was really just this group of kids that didn't fit in well at school so we band together. The adults at school don't like it much though. They think its some kind of gang or something. I mean we did kind of look like one, but we weren't.

Of course I didn't tell my dad or brother about it. I mean really we did seem like a gang. Dad would freak out. I had no clue what Roxas would do though.

I decided it was time to get to the bus stop.

Roxas's pov

I turned the corner of Oblivion street, and headed onto Castel road. Sora though the street names in Twilight Town where cool. I thought the where wired.

I narrowed my eyes as I got onto Thirteen Drive. This was the street with the grave yard. The grave yard with my mothers grave.

It wasn't so much that her grave was here that disturbed me, and made me hate coming down this road. It was more knowing the _real_ reason that she was in the grave. I knew what had happened, but I couldn't tell anyone or it would happen to me and them.

Who would I tell anyway? I mean I had ton's of friends, but that was kind of agents my will. I hadn't asked for a lot of friends. Heck I didn't even want a bunch of friends. But they wanted to be my friends for some reason.

Well Kairi, Namine, and Riku where good friends. I considered them like siblings. We where all really close. Everyone else was ok but I wasn't supper close with them. Most of them just clogged up my contacts list in my phone. Though the way I acted Sora probably though I was friendless.

I finally got off that street, and onto school grounds. I now had to deal with #!*% . Umm I mean school. Great.

"Yo Strife!" someone yelled using my last names. And know not one of my friends. Nope this was the school bully and his little sidekick. Who hated me.

"What do you want Marluxia?" I asked the pink haired boy. I know a pink haired bully. You would think he would be the one made fun of. Nope. He used to be. I think that's what turned him into what he is today.

"Siax." he said simply and pointed at me.

I suddenly found myself with my arms pined behind my back, and my legs knocked out from under me. It was sad really Marluxia had to have Siax do this just to beat me up.

I didn't fight back even though I easily could. I just didn't feel like fighting today. So I kneeled there looking down at Marluxia's shoes. Brown loafers.

I watched the shoe go backwards then come hurtling towards my stomach again and again. I sat through it in silence. No one did anything to stop it. Almost everyone was in home room I mean I was late.

No one did anything that is until Namine and Kairi showed up. More late comers. Unfortunately these where some of my friends. Meaning in five four three two "What do you think your doing?" "Leave him alone you jerks!"

I groaned, but not in pain - though that was a good enough reason also- I was used to it. It was more in embarrassment that they where doing this.

"Wow Strife you have to have your girl friends fight your battles for you? That's sad even for you." Marluxia said mokingly and Siax just laughed stupidly. It was to be expected Siax was more just haired mussel than anything else.

I closed my eyes and sighed. "Guys I can handle this just go to class." I said opening my eyes and glancing at them.

"You heard him ladies. Off to class like good little girls." Marluxia said giving them an evil smile. He just had to say that didn't he?

"Maybe I don't want to be a good girl Marly. Did you ever think of that." Namine said stepping closer as she said this. Every one knew he hated being called Marly even more than he hated me.

"I told you not to call me that you #!*% !" He yelled back. Well that didn't make much since. Namine wasn't the sluty type really. It had been a while since she had a boy friend.

"Don't call her a #!*% flower boy!" Kairi yelled defending her best friend. And let the battle begin.

I used the fact that everyone was absorbed in the argument to my advantage. I elbowed Siax in the nose, and ran off to home room. I wasn't worried about Namine and Kairi. Marly didn't hit girls.

I made it into home room, and sat in my seat near a window. Only to have another annoyance pop up in the form of a blond satirist with a mullet.

"Hi Roxy!" Dymex said. I hated that nick name. This kid just loved to make annoying nick names for everyone. He was the one that started the Marly thing.

He looked at my shirt. "Roxy why listen to that when you could listen to things like Owl City?" gross I would never listen to something like that.

Sighing I looked at the hyperactive teen in front of me. "I saw something shiny in the front of the room." I said simply.

He tore off to the front of the room yelling "Shiny!" well that worked. Now he could go annoy other people.

Sora's pov

I was shocked when he saw my red head best friend Axel running up to the bus stop.

"Axle what are you doing here? This isn't your bus stop and even if it was your suspended from the bus for the rest of the year." I said confused. Axel looked like he was remembering catching the bus seat on fire.

"Yeah I know, but I'm ditching today, and I just wanted to know if ya wanted to tag along Sora. Some of the others are going to." Axel grinned expecting my usual automatic yes. I wanted to give it to him. Really I did, but I couldn't.

Instead I said "I don't think I can today Ax. I'm going to have to repeat the grade if I don't pull my grades up. I want to get into high school before Roxas goes to collage." I sighed. I really didn't want to go today. "I wish I could just switch places with him for a few days. I would defiantly be passing then." I said dreamily.

"Then why don't you?" Axel asked raising an eyebrow as he played with his lighter.

"Why don't I what?" I asked blankly.

"Why don't you just switch places with your brother? Then in the mean time you can ditch today since your brother would be covering for you the next few days" Axel said still looking at his lighter like a holy object, but smiling at being able to work that out in his head.

"You know for an idiot your smart." I said looking at him in awe. "This could work I'll talk to Roxas about it tonight, and for now we can go hang out." I said trying to think about how much begging it would take to get Roxas to do it.

As we walked off Axel said "You know failings not all that bad."

I laughed and playfully hit him in the arm. Looking up because of his height I said "You would know you've done it two times dude."

**Longest first chapter I has ever written let me know what you think plz**


	2. never say that again

**Ok im getting absolutely no feed back should I even continue this really isn't my best I wrote this down like a year ago when my computer was broken and I just found it and decided to put it up but should I bother cuz these are some long chapters to be re-typing with no feedback **

Roxas' pov

"Hey that's cool!" Namine said looking over my shoulder to see the picture I was drawing on my sketch pad. I didn't know why she thought it was so good, she could draw just fine to.

"I wanna see!" Kairi said leaning over to look at the picture.

I looked between the red head and the blond trying to tell them to be quite with my eyes.

I loved drawing. I drew very realistic pictures. Once some one thought I had taken the picture with a camera. Right now I was drawing our teacher - that wouldn't shut up - with some added demonic features.

"Looks just like him." Yuffie said nodding approvingly. Leon turned around gave it a quick glance, smirked a little, then turned back. Olettet giggled as she leaned over Yuffie to see it.

I sighed annoyed by the sudden attention. I sent a quick glare at Namine to let her know I blamed her for it, then finished up the picture and closed the sketch pad.

Just in time to, because the teacher looked over to see what was causing everyone to stop listening to him.

Finally the bell rang, and I was able to leave.

Sora's pov

I glanced up as my twin walked in.

"Your eyeliners running." I stated.

"Thanks." he said simply wiping at his eyes. He grimaced. "I think I made it worse." he started to walk off probably to find a mirror to fix it with. He really had made it worse.

Roxas gave a small - almost inexistent- smile as he was walking. "Roxas smiles! Call the media!" I said like a news reporter. All this earned me was a light punch from the smiler himself as he started walking up the steps.

Roxas's pov

I was fixing my eyeliner when I heard a knock at the door. My dad wouldn't have knocked and shouldn't be home so it had to be Sora knocking.

"Open." I said simply wiping away the last of the eyeliner, and slightly wondering why it had been running. Had my eyes watered a little when Marly kicked me? No Riku or Kairi or Naminie would have told me. Oh well.

Sora walked in rather shyly looking as if he had something to say, but was worried about my response. Or just how to say it.

"So . . . Um. . . How do you like your school?" Sora started.

I raised an eyebrow at him. The year was almost over, and Sora had never cared what he thought about school. Or at least he had never voiced that he cared about it. "Fine." I lied blankly.

"Well how would you feel about going to a different school for a few days?" My eyes narrowed instantly. I knew exactly what he wanted.

"No Sora." I said flatly hoping he would just drop it. Also knowing he wouldn't.

Sora's pov

I was shocked at how fast my brother figured out what I was talking about. I guess there was a reason the guy was three grades ahead of me.

"Why not?" I asked in my best winey voice. I sounded more like a little kid than usual with that voice. Also I gave him the puppy dog pout. Few could resist its power.

"Because . . . I . . . love my school." I knew my brother could most of the time lie, but sometimes it just didn't work. Like right now.

My face changed from pout to serious one.

"Roxas I tolerate you ignoring me, but please don't lie to me. Especially if your going to do it that badly." I said looking right into my brothers bright blue eyes with a slight glare. It was pretty clear that Roxas hated his school. Or maybe it was just school in general.

"Why?" Roxas asked. I looked at him blankly. I knew what Roxas meant, but I wanted to get him to talk some more.

Roxas sighed seeing he was getting no answer until he elaborated. "Why do you want to switch schools for a few days?"

"Well see I'm going to fail, and have to repeat the grade if my grades don't come up fast. I want to get into high school before you go to college, and so if you where to go in for a few days for me it would pull up my grades." I paused. "You know because your so smart." His eyes narrowed more. He knew I was trying to flatter him into it, and didn't like it. Roxas didn't like that kind of thing. So I just decided to look pleadingly at him.

"Why didn't they send home any warning that you where failing to get signed?" Roxas asked crossing his arms over his chest. He knew how to ask all the questions that I didn't want to have to answer. Of course he did.

"Well you see . . . They did, but I've got this friend Luxord that's really good at forging things." I said giving a nervous simile.

"Sora!" Roxas yelled. There where about two sure fire ways to get Roxas talking. You could get him angry - as he was now- or get him terrified. Nether where every pleasant for the people around him. "How could you do that? Do you know how wrong that is?" My smile disappeared as the volume of his voice went up.

He sighed, and tried to lower his voice. "What about midterms? You where doing fine then. I saw those." he was still trying to regain control.

"Your really going to hate this one." I said trying to get out of telling him. His glare told me that wasn't going to happen. "Ok so my friend Zexion is _really_ good with computers, and he made a fake one for me." I cowered fearing the exploshion that was bound to come. And come it did.

"SORA!" he yelled

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" I said cringing at his tone of voice.

"No your not or you wouldn't have done it in the first place. Your just sorry you got caught." he hissed out.

"Now you just sound like dad." I said.

His eyes widened and I saw real hurt that twisted my heart, and made me want to take back every mean thing i had ever said to him. It was gone fast, and his eyes narowed.

He steped closer his face inches from mine. "Never say that again." he said with some emotion I could not identafy in his voice.

Then he started to push me out of his room. "Wait wait will you do it?" I asked franticly.

"I'll tell you in the morning." He said flatly, and then there was a door in my face.

Just then the front door slamed telling me dad was home, and also making me wonder what Roxas' problem with dad was.


	3. Starting the switch

**ok im not going to have spell check for this chapter so bear with me and u need to love me cuz the computer has deleated this chater 2 times so i am typing this for the 3rd time just for u**

Roxas's pov

"Stupid country music. Stupid alarmclock that plays stupid country music. Stupid car that ran over the stupid alarmclock that I threw out the stupid window for playing the stupid country music. Stupid Sora for listening to stupid country music and thinking of this stupid switching idea." I was muttering this as I banged on Sora's door. I felt like I was forgeting something -or someone- in my list of stupid things. Oh yes they pyro himself that I would have to be spending time with. "And stupid Axel." Yes Axel. I could think of many words to describe him. Perv, pyro, annoying, cocky . . . the list went on but the words didn't get better.

"SORA WAKE UP! IF YOU WANT TO DO THAT SWITCHING SCHOOLS THING THEN WE NEED TO FIGURE IT OUT!" I heard a thump then the sound of running footsteps. I had to jump out of the way to avoid being hit in the face with Sora's door. I got hit in the sholder, but that wasn't as bad as being hit in the face.

"Your going to do it? Are you sure? You really will?" He looked like he was one moment away from a complet spaz atack.

"Are you trying to talk me out of it." His eyes widened and he shook his head back and forth really fast. I would take that as a no. "Come on lets go down stairs for something to eat." I started walking then turned back. "Sora put something on to cover those rainbow boxers." I said.

When he did he ran into the hall, and grabed my wirst to drag me down stairs. I winced at his grip.

"Let go!" I yelled. He looked taken aback as he releaced me. It hadn't been a very strong grip. "I hurt my wrist last night." I muttered. His eyes filled with consern, but I waved him off.

It took a little while, but we dicided to only give the basics: Class order, what to avoide at lunch, locker combinations, and who we could tell. The people we could tell would help us out with the other stuff. He could tell Riku, Kiari, and Namine. I could tell Axel. He did it on purpose.

The next problem we had was what to wear. "I won't wear your pants." I stated flatly crossing my arms.

"Roxas! I wear blue-jeans and sometimes sweats. You own nither. Meaning you have to wear my pants." Sora insisted. Wow who knew he wanted me in his pants so bad. I don't know why but I had some sort of big problem with wearing my brothers pants. It didn't make much sence because I had borowed a frends jeans before. It wasn't easy browing clothes becuase of my hight or lack there of. Still I wouldn't wear Sora's pants. So at the moment I was in a neon yellow shirt with bright red wirting that said 'I'm hiding from my homework', light purple converse, and my red and black pajama pants. Atractive right? Nope, aparently being only half dressed as Sora looks worse than being completly dressed as Sora.

Then it hit me. "Hang on a secant!" I said then ran off to my room. I started digging through my jeans. Black, black, dark gray, black, why was my GreenDay shirt here, gray, black, what color was that dark purple or dark red, black, aha blue. Just becuase I didn't wear any blue jeans didn't mean I didn't own a pain. This really was my only pain though. I would have to go to the mall today, and get some more. These whern't even good blue jeans. I used to wear them alot so they where torn and the blue was faded to an almost white.

When I had them on I let Sora in my room so that he could use my clothes. He wouldn't let me help him with the eyeliner; so he ended up poking himself in the eye alot before he finaly got it on right. He ended up in a pair of black jeans and a dark blue V-neck. He also had on blue and black checkered converse, my signature wrist band and rings. We had also traded phones. His had a big happy face sticker on it. Big surpise right? "You need pirced ears." I said.

His eyes widened. "NO!NO!NO!" he yelled shaking his head. I smirked a littel. Looks like I would be getting some clip on earings at the mall. Did those come with out the dangeling kind? What ever I would have to find out latter.

"Fine whatever, but you need to go if you want to get to school on time." He seemed to think about that. "Yes you want to get to school on time. Ok last minute infermation. Stay away from Marly. And don't expect everyone to be the same age in your classes. There are all sorts of ages becuase of grade skipping and stuff." Our schools had lots of smart people so there was lots of grade skipping. Though we also had alot of less smart people and lots of grade failing. As a resolt age didn't mean much to figure out what grade your in.

He knew this to, so he just nodded. Then he paused. "Wait who is Marly?"

"He's a dude with pink hair. You can't miss him. Don't talk to him, and don't go near him." Sora started laughing at the thought of a dude with pink hair, but then he let it go. He said bye and was gone.

Only to be back in really fast. "Oh yeah you need this." He threw me a black trench coat with the sleves cut off. I wouldn't wear it with sleves, it was hot out.

Then I remembered something right as he was leaving. "Wait Sora! Do you have any wrist bands?" I had just given him mine, so now I needed one.

"Umm no. Don't you have a spare for this one?" He asked raising his arm to show my wirst band.

"Well yeah, but Yuffie colored on it, so it looks like some screwed up checkered rainbow." In my defence when she took it to color on it, and I couldn't get it back becuase she ran into the girls bathroom.

"Roxas I would wear that. Meaning you would wear that." He said then walked out.

My main hope for this thing was that he wouldn't start to fall for one of my friends like Riku. My twin was gay. I had no problem with it, until now when he would be going to my school as me. And I really did think him and Riku would fall in love with eachother. That would be a problem. Only for school though. Outside of this switch thing they were a perfect cuppel.

Sora's pov

I reilized very soon after I walked out the door that I didn't know how to ride his skate board. There was no way Roxas could teach me to ride this thing before I was late. Really I was already going to be late.

I thought for a secant, and decieded that I would just call that Riku kid. Roxas said I could tell him, and he could probily give me a ride to school. Roxas did say he had a car.

So I pulled out his phone, and went to the contacts list. And I nearly had a heart atack. All of my friends didn't even make up a quarter of his contacts list. After I got over the shock of it I started to scroll through his _long _list for the name Riku. I found it then hit call.

"Hey Rox. Did you know that your either going to be very late, or your going to get hit by a car because of skating and talking on the phone?" Those where the words that greeted me. The voice that delivered them though was the most beatiful voice I had ever heard.

"Umm actaly this is Sora. I'm Roxas's twin brother."

That didn't seem to faze Riku, which meant he knew that Roxas had a brother. I wouln't have been surpirsed if he didn't know. "Ok so do you need me to get his phone for him or something?" Riku asked.

"Well not really. I was wondering if you could drive me to his school." I asked feeling nervus. If Riku couldn't drive me then I didn't know how to get to his school. When going to my school I either rode the bus or I went with Ax in his car.

"Yeah sure." He said then hung up. Wow I was expecting more questions than that. I guess if he was going to ask them he would wait till he got here.

Then I reilized I hadn't given him directions. So he had been here before? It must have been when I was at Axel's place or something.

Just then a blue van pulled up. The drivers side window opened. "After you get in you can tell me why you needed the ride. Also the to girls in the back are Kiari and Namine. They missed the bus so they needed a ride." That had to be the hottest guy I had ever seen in my life. Then it clicked, and I smiled as I got in the back. I had all three of them right here. I wouldn't have to explain sepratly with the chance of it being over heard.

Roxas's pov

I was going to be late. Sora had told me I had to ride to school with Axel, and as if that idea wasn't bad enough the pyro was late. We had about two minutes to get there on time. It was a fifteen minute drive to Sora's school.

The door opened. "Im here."

"Your late." I said flatly. I couldn't see him yet, but I didn't need to I had heard the voice before. Never for long becuase as soon as I would hear it I would leave.

"Yeah, but if you want to be Sora you have to be late." He said just as he walked into the living room where I was waiting. Yep that was him. Red spiky hair, green eyes with the tear drops unernith.

His smirk widened when he saw me. "Though Sora never told me his brother was so cute." Axel said. I didn't like the look in his eyes. It was like he was mentaly undressing me. He probibly was. He started walking tword me. The closer he got the more tall he seemed. My shortness probibly didn't help with that.

"We have to go." I said simply, and walked past him. I wasn't going to deal with this. I walked out side, and found a red Honda in my drive way. I got in the back seat. Normaly I would want shotgun, but I would rather be farther away from him.

"Your going to have to start at least acting like you can stand me if your going to be Sora. I am his best friend after all." I would bet anything he was smirking as I regretfully moved to the pasenger seat in the front. I looked in the miror yep he was smirking, and I looked like I was going to be sick. I might be if I was around Axel much longer. Sadly though Axel was right. I did have to start seeming like I didn't completly hate him.


	4. Roxy's first day

**The idea has been bugging me and wont leave me alone don't expect two updates in one day to happen often **

Axel's pov

I was running for my life into Sora's house. I found Sora standing in the kitchen looking through the fridge.

I dove behind him. "Sora make a puppy dog face now!" I yelled in panic.

"What?" Sora was looking at me over his shoulder seeming confused.

"You heard me! When Roxas comes in I want you to use the full force or your puppy dog face and tell him you don't want him to kill me." I said. We both turned to look as the door burst open. Roxas looked like he was going to commit murder. And the look was directed at me.

Sora seemed to asses the situation then put on the puppy dog look. "Roxas please don't kill Axel. I won't have a best friend if you do." Yes this was good. I started to smile until I looked at the blonds face. Shit he was going to kill me and Sora if Sora got in the way.

"Sora I will fucking find you a new best friend, but if you don't move right now I will kill you so that I can kill him." Roxas growled. For suck a small person he held a lot of anger.

"Wait before anyone dies will one of you tell me what happened?" Sora asked trying to keep everyone calm.

Roxas' pov (earlier on the way to school)

I looked at Axel. "So any advice for being Sora?" I asked. I was going to have to talk to the guy so I might as well get used to it.

"Well you know me and him are best friends?" I nodded. Yes it was the reason this would be hell. "Well its hard to get Sora mad." I knew this. Though I tend to do it more than others. "So if I do something you think is wrong, your two options are burst into tears or ignore it really." Sora did cry more than most guys. But this meant that Axel could prety much get away with murder and to be Sora meant I couldn't do anything about it. At least until we were alone. Like now . . . So on the ride home I could kill him.

We were at lunch. They had all gotten used to my blond hair. I had told them I dyed it and got it cut.

Axel and I were next to each other. Across from us sat a girl named Xion, a guy named Zack, another guy named Cloud who was making out with Zack, a girl named Larxene, a girl named Selphie, Zexion the computer guy, and Luxord -the forger. Apparently there was another person named Zigbar, but he was sick. I was amazed at the small number, but other than the fact that Axel was next to me and I was being my brother, it was almost peaceful.

"So if you had to chose between living in London or Paris which would you guys chose?" Xion asked randomly. No one seemed surprised by the random question maybe they asked random stuff all the time. Cloud and Zack broke away from each other. So we were all going to answer. Paris

"London." Zexion said with no expination then picked a book up and started reading with no explination as to why he would want to live there.

Selphie said "I would totally live in Paris! Think of all the beautiful fashions." she sighed dreamily. Ugh I had seen French fashion not as great as you would think it is. They where pretty much the same as American fashion. Considering what I'm wearing I don't think much of that either.

Zigbar refused to answer under the grounds that he didn't know which one he would live in.

Axel's pov (same spot Roxy left off)

Xion and Larxene agreed on Paris. Luxord said London. Cloud and Zack said where ever the other was. That was so sweet it was gross. I guess its my turn. "London I want to go on the huge fairies weal thingy." I said grinning.

Then it was Roxas's turn. The guy was fucking adorable. It was a shame he hated me. I would have to fix that.

"London." He sated firmly then elaborated. "Traffic can get crazy in Pairs especially around the Ach De Triumph. In England I don't have to risk an accident as much because I can let the bus drivers remember what side of the road to drive on. They don't eat snails. I would-" It was right about then that I decided to put my hand on his ass. I loved the feeling, and I knew he couldn't do anything right now. He went rigged and his eyes hardened silently promising me that I would die. I still didn't move it. For the sake of his brother he went on with his explanation with only the slightest hesitation. "also like to see the sights like Buckingham Palace, Big Ben, the Parliament building, the Tower of London, and ride the London Eye or as Axel" I could swear I heard the slightest bit of bitterness as he said my name. " put it 'the huge fairies weal thingy'."

With the hand that wasn't touching him I did a face palm. He wasn't going to cut it as Sora if he was going to act all smart and junk.

Zexion had actually looked up from his book to stair shocked at Roxas as everyone but me was doing. I decided to help the kid out. It probably wouldn't help me out much with his anger toward me, but worth a shot.

"Damn Sor your brother must really be rubbing off on you. How did you know all that stuff bout England." It seemed to hit him right then just what had happened.

Roxas's pov

I had said to much. All Sora knew about London was that they drove on the wrong side of the road, he wanted to ride one of there buses, and how to do a really bad British ascent. So I did what Sora would do. I put on that bad ascent and said. "Why yes my brother has been learning about my country and just will not shut up about it. Now can anyone get me a spot of tea?" I felt like an idiot, and the feeling was just made worse by the fact that Axel's hand was on my butt . . . And at the moment I couldn't do anything about it. I knew the guy was a perv.

Just then the bell rang, and I jumped up and away from Axel. I threw a 'bye guys' over my shoulder in their general direction.

"Ok class today we have a test." I was in English class. A test was good, but how good should I make his grade? He needed it raised, but if I were to get him a 100 they would think I was cheating. Oh well I was going for it. The sooner his grade was up enough I could stop this and get away from Axel. Mental note to self: Kill Axel for being a perv latter.

I finished the test within minutes, but waited about half an hour to turn it in so that it looked like I put thought into it. The test was painfully easy. Misplaced modifiers. I didn't understand the point of going over them.

The school was completely empty. There was no one left. Except Axel who had something to get, and was taking forever. I was waiting for him because he was my ride. Though I suppose I could kill him now I would wait until we were at my house because I needed my ride.

I was about a minute from just walking the whole six miles to my house. I don't even think the teachers are still here.

Suddenly I was on the ground. What the hell? I looked up to see Axel's face only inches from mine. He was pinning me to the ground!

I would be mad latter at the moment I was scared out of my mind. I had a total perv ontop of me in a way were I couldn't move. With out my permission my body started to tremble.

"Hello there." Axel purred in a seductive tone. Why me.

His face was inching closer to mine. His lips only very close to mine. I couldn't punch him in the face as I wanted to.

"Axel I'm strait!" I gasped out still trembling underneath him. We were so close that me just telling him that made our lips brush. No need to mention that I hate him. He didn't seem to care about that.

I think my being strait just turned him on more because he started smirking. It faded as he seemed to notice my trembling. "Hey why are you scared Roxy?" he asked starting to get up.

"Because you where on top of me! Are you crazy? Dose my _hate_ for you not show clear enough to you? Do you think its funny to go pinning people you barley know down to do god knows what to them? Do you even think?" I was ranting now and pacing back and forth in front of him. Sora was right freaking me out was a good way to get me talking and it wasn't pleasant.

He seemed to consider what I was saying. "Yes I was on top of you, I think I might be, yes it dose, it wasn't to be funny it was to have fun but nothing bad, sometimes." He answered everything I had just said in order, and seemed proud of himself for it. "Come on Roxy. No harm done." No harm done! He was crazy.

"Don't call me that." I seethed.

"Rox-ass then?" I could feel myself turning red and see it in his eyes that he was enjoying it.

"Lets just go." as soon as we were at my house I went for his neck, but he ran into the house yelling for Sora.

(back to wear they left off in the beginning)

"Nothing happened." Axel said fringing innocence.

"He was a total perv to me! Sora I don't want to do this anymore. Not if I have to be around _that_." I said pointing at Axel. I then stormed up to my room. Just then I heard my dad come home, and my mood was just made worse.

**Did this chapter suck I kind of think it did but let me know**


	5. Hard negotiator

Sora's POV

I sighed as Roxas stormed upstairs. It was only the first day, and he already wanted to quit. Unfortunately for him, I really couldn't let him do that. I did have three good reasons why, however; I needed to pass, I liked spending time with Riku, and I couldn't stand him hating Axel so I needed them to get along.

I looked at Ax and simply pointed up the stairs. He needed to be the one to fix it, there was no way that I could. He mouthed a 'sorry' before heading up the steps. My dad stood there looking confused, but I just shook my head.

Axel's POV

I had never been in Roxas's room, even though I probably could have gone in any time I wanted considering he was never home when I came over. I have to admit, I was curious. I was also worried that he wouldn't open the door. However, I still knocked. Sora would never forgive me if I didn't at least try. And by "never," I meant it would probably be a week. That was his record for being mad at me.

"What do you want Sora?" Roxas responded to my knocking. I thought about saying, "It's Axel," but then realized that he really wouldn't open the door if I said that. So I just knocked again. "What?" he asked starting to sound annoyed. I knocked again. The door flew open. "SORA! What the fuc-" He cut himself off when he saw who it was. The door started to slam shut. I managed to work my way into his room just before the door could crush me.

I looked around. His walls were painted black; dark blue and green splatters partially hidden behind all sorts of rock band posters and some family/friend pictures. His carpet was a kind of burnt gold color. Under any other circumstance it would look have looked weird, but it actually looked pretty cool. He had a blood red couch, and a black and white bed spread. I wished my room looked like his.

"Get. Out . Now" He said slowly through clenched teeth, punctuating each word. He had changed into some dark outfit that went well with the room, and had put on eyeliner. Sora wasn't kidding about how he dressed.

"What are you all dressed up for?" I figured that he would just stay in what he was wearing.

"I have plans. Now get out." Could anyone say pissed off . I'm pretty sure that if you looked it up in the dictionary, it would have a picture of Roxas right now. Actually… it really wouldn't, but it should.

"I'm sorry," I blurted out. Well that most defiantly was not what I had been planning to say. "Look I shouldn't have done that. I'm not saying I won't do it again because I probably will, but your brother needs you. He'll be held back again if you don't help him." I said looking right into his eyes. God he had beautiful eyes.

"And whose fault is that? He could have studied. I would have helped him study. He could have just tried not to ditch class so much. He could pass on his own if he put any effort into it." Roxas said coldly. I thought that if Roxas helped Sora study Sora would be more confused, and half the time Sora's ditching was my falt. Did that make it sort of my falt that he was failing?

"He has ADD," I said hoping it would work. I think Sora also has ADHD, or were they same thing? Just with hyper in one and not the other.

"Yeah, so do I, and I'm two grades ahead. Three if you count his failed grade." He stated. I stared at him for a moment. I shouldn't be surprised, tons of people have it. It wasn't even something that would keep people from passing unless they let it, but still Roxy didn't seem like an ADD kind of guy.

"Ok fine. Fifty dollars. It's yours if you do this." What was wrong with me?

"No." I didn't know what else to do! What did this kid want? A promise that I wouldn't touch him again? That wasn't going to happen. "I'm not doing it for your money. I'm doing it for my brother. Now get out of my room!" he said and shoved me out. I felt a grin coming over my face. Roxas was going to help and I wouldn't have to lose fifty dollars. This was turning out to be a pretty good day.


	6. Fight

Axel's pov

"Hey, Sora I'm going to the mall, wanna come?" I asked after a few minutes of talking about his first day as Roxy.

"Nah I'm good, but thanks for asking," the burnet replied. His loss. I headed out the door and saw Roxas walking away from the house with a hood up.

I started to walk toward him to ask what he was doing, then I remembered my car. I pulled out my keys, started my car, and drove up to him. "Hey Roxy were ya going?" I asked keeping pase with  
>him. He spared me a glance before walking faster. I sped up the car. "Oh, come on I only asked a question!" he continued to ignore me. That was one of the things I hated most. To be ignored. The only sign he even showed of even noticing me was that he sped up a little more. "Roxy, I'm in a car. You can<br>increase your speed all you want, but I can keep up with you easily." I put emphasis on his nickname knowing it irritated him. "You can't ignore me forever," I said getting more upset. I was starting to understand why Sora complained about his brother never talking to him if he could avioid it. "Rooooxxxxyyyyyyyyy."

"SHUT UP AXEL! GOD, I CAN'T EVEN HEAR MYSELF THINK!" He shouted.

Wow he was really mad. So of course, being who I am, I had to irritate him more. "You know even  
>from here, sitting down in my car, you look short!" Then Roxas snapped. He spun on his heel so that he was facing me. His eyes were like blue fire. He didn't say a word. He took three small steps toward my car, reached through my window, and literally tried to ring my neck. Luckily for me, I had the sense to move. "Touchy," I said looking at him with a smirk.<p>

"Just leave me alone. I have to deal with you in school AND pretend like I can actually stand you, but I do not have to put up with it anywhere else. Now if you would leave me alone I have to get to the mall," he then stormed forward. It appeared as though he had forgotten about his wish to strangle me, but I knew he was probably plotting my death at the moment.

Roxas' pov

"Hey, I'm going to the mall too! I could give you a ride," Axel offered. Did the guy not understand that I hated him. I ignored him. I could tell he was an attention seeker, so I figured he hated being ignored. "Roxas, I'm just trying to be nice by offering you a ride if only because Sora is my best friend and, despite the way you treat him, he cares about you." Axel said. He had gotten out of his car, and was now standing in front of me, having to look down to meet my eyes. I didn't know Axel could be serious like this. And so fast too. Wait a second . . . the way I treat him?

"I can assure you that I don't know what you mean," unfortunately though, I did think I knew what he was talking about.

"The way you never talk to him! Roxas you don't know how much that hurts him considering how close Sora says you guys used to be. He  
>tries to reach out to you almost every day, but you just shove him aside. Then he finds out that you talk to tons of other people a lot more than you talk to him without them even having to force you to talk! Do you know how horrible he fe-"<p>

I cut him off. That was enough. "You don't know what the f*uck you're talking about! You don't know anything about me, or why I do what I do. You have no right to accuse me of things you don't understand!" I practicly yelled at him. It was a good thing we happened to be stopped at a construction site where no one would hear us considering the workers were currently off duty.

His eyes were like green ice. He was furious. "If I don't understand? Then explain it to me. My best friend is hurting because of you. You claim to have a good reason why and I want to know. You've talked more today with me than you usually talk with Sora in a whlole week. The only reason you've talked to him as much as you have the last two days is because you had to for this switch thing to work." He seemed torn between if he was upset about giving Sora the idea for the switch or not.

I narrowed my eyes. "I don't owe you an explanation of any kind," I replied then moved around him, and continued forward. Or tried to, at least. He gripped my shoulder with surprising strength. It hurt, but I didn't think he meant it to.  
>I didn't say anything.<p>

"Maybe not, but you owe Sora one." He said, seething.

Yes I did. "No I do not!" He couldn't get one anyway. I wished he would loosen his grip, I would already have a bruise later. "Axel, let go of me." I said, my voice completely void of emotion. Damnitdamnitdamnit this hurt.

Axel's eyes widened as he realized just how hard he was holding my shoulder. He let go with an apology, I turned around, ignoring him.

"Do you even care about him at all?" Axel asked in an angry whisper. I then did the only logical thing I could think of. I grabbed Axel's shirt, pulled him down to my level, and punched him so hard I was sure it would result in a black eye by tomorrow. Perfectly reasonable. I then did the only other sane thing I could think of by jumping into his car - the keys still in the ignition - and driving myself to the mall. Nothing wrong with that at all.

*time skip back to the house*

I had gotten a few pairs of jeans, and some clip on earrings at the mall. This should help. "Roxas," I looked -no glared- at my father who was speaking to me, "I just thought I would let you know that Cloud is coming tomorrow." And why am I only being told now? I gave a stiff nod then walked away from him as quickly as I could and still be considered "walking".

It wasn't Sora's friend Cloud that was coming for a vist - though they did look freakishly similar- it was my older brother. I padded up the stairs only to be greeted by Sora expressing his immense joy at our brother's decision to come visit us on the few days he had off from college. I listened to Sora's ramblings for a good ten seconds before pushing past him to my room and closing the door behind me. Don't get me wrong, I don't have a problem with Cloud, but that doesn't mean I need to listen to Sora go on an on about him.

My phone vibrated. I had gotten it back from Sora only once I had gotten home after I stopped trying to kill Axel. I looked at the screen.

_To: Roxas _

_From: Cloud_

_Does Sora still not know?_

I quickly typed a response.

_To: Cloud_

_From: Roxas_

_No. And I would like to keep it that way._

**_hey guys ok so first i would like to thank my new beta reader she eddited that last chapter to but i was in such a rush to get it up i for got to mention it but now i have so thanks to baileymermaid95 also im now imagining axel with a black eye like this kid i saw at my hight schools open house yesterday -ima going to 9th grade on monday . . . im on chapter four of my book for school- and my mom probibly thought it rude when i walked up to the kid i had never met before and just asked 'what happened to ur eye' oh well anyway review plz_**


	7. Sora's first day

Sora's pov (earlier that day)

Riku, Kairi, Namine and I were all sitting in Riku's car in the parking lot of Roxas' school. Because of the drive, we were here a few minutes before the bell instead of just in time to run in the front doors like they say Roxas usually was. They were now trying to help me learn to be Roxas as fast as they could.

"Ok, give me your best Roxas impression," Riku said. I looked him right in the eye, which was hard to do without being distracted by their beauty, narrowed mine a bit, put on an almost-frown, and simply didn't say anything. I got this look alot. It wasn't really glaring or frowning, but it was usually enough to make me wonder if I had done something wrong. "Are you going to do it?" Riku asked, looking puzzled.

"I am," I said, giving the shortest answer I could just like Roxas did.

"He must act different around you then, because around everyone else he actually gives more than two word answers and looks more bored than pissed off the way you do," Riku said.

Okay, I'll admit that hurt some to know that Roxas talked to people I hadn't even heard of until this morning more than me; his own brother. I couldn't be the only person that would find that wrong.

"Sora, are you ok?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, don't worry," I said with a small smile.

Namine laughed. "There, that's more like Roxas," she said happily. Riku nodded, offering a small smile.

"Ok, so say what you think Roxas would say to you when he got home from your school if he was acting how he normally acts here," Kairi said.

"Sora, your friends are so fucked up! Don't even get me started on Axel. I might just murder him if I get the chance," I rolled my eyes the way I thought he probably would. "I can almost guarantee you Luxord is drunk. And the work is so easy! I don't see why you have trouble with it!" I then threw my hands into the air for emphasis.

They laughed. "It's not a joke guys! If he doesn't enter the house and immediately try to kill Ax, and if he talked to me more, that's exactly what he would say." I told them, smiling a little.

"Oh I know. You don't know how many times he has used us as an excuse, coming over to our houses or taking one of us to the movies, just to get away from Axel. I mean we do hang out for other reasons, but sometimes he comes over just for that," Riku said. Just then the bell rang, and we all started running.

* * *

><p>time skip to lunch<p>

* * *

><p>There were so many people at our table. Me, Kairi, Naminé, Riku, Leon, Yuffie (the one that had colored on Roxas' wrist band?), Demyx (who it turns out Roxas was actually friends with so long as Dem hadn't been drinking coffee that day), Tifa, Aqua, Donald, Wakka, Will, Jack (who liked to be called captain), Olette, Hayner, Pence, Mickey, Jimminy, Ariel, Chip, Dale, Minnie, Elizabeth, and Mulan. There would be more, but we were already kinda squished as it was.<p>

"The food here sucks, just to let ya know," Riku whispered in my ear, sending shivers down my spine due to just how close he was.

"I- Uh - umm -thanks," I finally managed to stammer out. He gave me a weird look before taking a bite of his lunch, that he had brought from home.

After about twenty minutes (that felt like forever becuase I had to act smart) the bell rang and I went to English. We were only reading today, so I thought it would be fine. Until I read the first paragraph of the book and realized I didn't understand half of what it was saying.

"Roxas, would you please read the next page?" the teacher asked.

What do I do! I couldn't read this stuff, and I wasn't a terrible reader  
>either. This was insane. If this was English, I was terrified for Math.<p>

"Ms. Belle, Roxas was complaining that his throat hurt a little earlier today. And, cause I know he won't say anything about it, I thought I should let you know," Riku said from his seat next to me. Damn he was smart.

"Roxas, do you need to go to the nurse?" she asked.

"No thank you. Its nothing, I would just rather not read out loud today if that's ok with you," I said flashing a small smile. She nodded and told someone else to read.

I really should have thought about this kind of thing happening.

* * *

><p>time skip to after Roxas goes to the mall<p>

* * *

><p>Axel stormed into the house a little while after he had left to go to the mall. "When your brother gets home, tell him I want my car back. Especially since he isn't old enough to have a drivers licence." He took his car! Why would Roxas take Axel's car?<p>

"He has a learners permit," I offered, to try to comfort Axel.

"Do I look like I care?" No not really. "That's MY CAR he took!" Axel practically yelled.

"Axel, why does it look like you're starting to get a black eye?" I asked, then sighed wondering what had happened _this_ time.

"Oh, right. Before he stole my car he punched me in the face," he looked down.

"What happened?" I rolled my eyes. Other than the car thing, I had expected all of this. I really hadn't seen the thing with the car coming though, that was just crazy. Though a small part of me -ok maybe it was a big part- was laughing like crazy over it.

"Oh nothing really," said Axel, "just tell him." Then he left.

Tell him that Axel wanted his car? Roxas would know that even without all the smarts he was gifted with.


	8. marks

Roxas' pov

I kicked Sora's door as I walked past to go down stairs. There was a thump, and I knew he had fallen off the bed.

My eyes felt heavy. After what Axel had said yesterday I had gotten almost no sleep. Was it so wrong to want to protect my brother. I mean sure I had told Cloud, Riku, Kiari, and Namine, but that wasn't the same.

Sora walked out of his room, and when he saw me what he said was not very encuroging. "ROXAS WHAT HAPPENED? YOU LOOK TERIBLE!"

"Gee thanks." I muttered.

His eyes widened. "I didn't mean it like that. Just that you look really tired." He tryed to amende what he said.

I just shruged in responce. I knew what he meant. I poured some cerial when I got down stairs.

"Roxas are you ok." Sora asked. I gave a sharp nod. I fliped on the TV as I ate. Then just randomly I blurted out the most stupid thing I ever could have said. "You do know that I care about you right?" I wanted to face palm because of the quiver in my voice. Stupid Axel.

Sora looked taken aback. Then understanding set in. "What did Axel say to you."

"Nothing. You do know right?" I wanted to get out of there. Fast.

"Yeah. I mean -." I walked out as soon as I found out that he did know.

When came back down stairs Sora was already gone, and Axel was there. I glared. He grined. What was wrong with this guy.

"Hey Roxy." He was spinning my wrist band around on one finger. The screwed up checkered ranbow one, because Sora still had to use my normal one.

"Give me that." I growled crossing my arms over my chest. Not very scary when he is so much taller than me.

"Give me my car keys." He countered. I walked back upstairs, and he followed me. I slamed my door in his face. "well then." I heard him mutter. I rolled my eyes, and looked around for his keys. I knew they were somewhere around here. Just were did I put them. . . oh there they were. I grabed them off my night stand, and walked back out.

"Now give me my wristband." I said holding the keys tightly incase he tryed to take them from me and keep the wristband as some kind of joke.

"Why do you even want this piece of junk?" He asked raising an eyebrow holding it out. I had just noticed the black eye he had.

"I just do." I said giving him the keys, and taking the wrist band.

As I was putting it on though his eyes widened, and he grabed my arm. I groaned knowing what was coming. And come it did. "ROXAS WHAT IS THIS?" He yelled stairing at my wrist. Or more likely the marks on them. This was the secant time this morning I had been yelled at, and it was just to early for this.

"My wrist." I said in a blank voice. Had he never seen someone with cut marks on there wrist? He was like 17 right?

"No Sh*t Sherlock!" He exlaimed. He was still holding my wrist. "I meant on your wrist." He clairified.

"Oh well those would be cut marks." I said in a board tone.

"How can you sound so board and uncaring? This is a real problem!" Axel was clearly upset.

"I sound board and uncaring, becuase I am. And no it really isn't, becuase you see those? They are scars. Meaning healed. They are old Axel. Like a year old." I explained. What else was I suposed to do. If I didn't explain it to him he would find some way to get me into terapy. I wasn't lying though. They really were like a year old. I wore the wrist band to cover them. Well with my black and white one I also wore it becuase it looked cool.

"Why would you do that to yourself?" Yeah I wasn't expecting him to back off.

"You see I would tell you, but I don't like you. At all. Now come on we have school." I yanked my wrist out of his hand, and walked past him.

"Is this why you hardly talk to Sora." He asked.

"No." I didn't tell Sora about them, but they were not why.


	9. fighting amoung the family

Axel's pov

For the rest of the day I watched Roxas. I didn't understand him. That bothered me. Not in the same way as not understanding math did, but a much stronger sensation. I wanted to know what was bothering him, and fix it. Even if he was a bit of a jerk.

"I'm not staying late again. If you aren't ready to go by the time the bell rings I'm walking home today." Roxas said in a cold voice obviously still mad about the first day he came here. We were at our lockers so no one heard this.

"What's the rush Roxy?" I asked as I put my math book away. There were only two classes left.

"My older brother is coming over." He said before walking away. To be honest I was just surprised that he even answered me. Things had been real tense sense this morning. Everyone had been able to pick up on the stress even with Roxas acting cheerful like Sora.

*line break*

"So do I get to meet your brother?" I asked breaking the awkward silence in the car.

"No." He said through gritted teeth. And there is the silence again.

"Okay what is your problem today?" I asked exasperated.

"You." Harsh.

"What did I do?" I would have thrown my hands up, but that probably would have resulted in the car crashing. That would kinda suck.

"You came into my life." He then stepped out of the car, since we had just pulled into his driveway. There was another car there. A silver Camery. It must be his brothers.

"What kind of reason is that? I'm just trying to help you and your brother!" I yelled.

"You have no right! I hate you, and I don't need your help in anything. If I wanted your help I would ask for it. But I don't need someone so desperate they have to pin down there best friends brother that _hates _him trying to help me. If you want my advice help yourself first." Roxas was breathing hard after his little rant.

We were standing very close. I had to look down at the blond to meet his eyes. "I don't want your advice." I said simply mimicking the board voice he had used on me yesterday. It defiantly upset him.

"Go die in a hole or something." He said. It looked like he was trying to burn a hole in my head with his glare.

"Now I think that is quite enough." Came a new voice.

Roxas' pov

Cloud and father were standing near us. If Cloud had spoken it would be fine but it wasn't. My father had been the one to speak.

"Well see here's the thing. No. One. Cares. What. You. Think." I said and by rights with the glare I was sending him he should have burst into flames. "So it doesn't really matter if you think that was enough."

I probably wouldn't have been saying all this had I not already been so upset because of Axel. Axel was slowly ruining my control and I hated it.

"Axel I think it's time you went home." My father said.

Axel took a step closer to me in an almost . . . protective way? What was he going to protect me from?

"Everyone needs to just calm down right now." Cloud said speaking up for the first time. Everyone looked over at him.

Just looking at him calmed me down some. "Hey Cloud, how's collage going?" I said with a week attempt at a smile.

"Its fine. A lot harder than high school. Though I'm sure you would go through it easily." He said. I shrugged.

"Axel go home." I said not even looking at him.

He looked over at me uncertainly. "Are you sure Rox?" He asked glancing at my dad and then back at me.

"Would I have said it if I weren't?" I snapped at him.

"Alright." He said still seeming unsure, but getting in his car none the less.

Cloud, Father, and I all went inside. "Was all that really necessary Roxas? And in front of your brother's friend at that." Father asked when we were all seated in the living room.

"What would you have preferred _father?"_ I said the word like it left a bad taste in my mouth. "Would you rather that I had told him why I feel compelled to say such things? Do you get some kind of a thrill in watching those around you die while you do nothing. That would explain you wanting me to tell him." I could hear the acid in my voice.

Everyone in the room stiffened a little at this. "Roxas. Stop. Your upset, and don't mean what you're saying." Father said.

"Really? Doesn't he though?" Clould spoke up sounding just as harsh as me. Cloud and I had always stuck together, and now was no exception.

"You know it's not like that." Father said. Now everyone in the room was glaring.

"No I don't. I think it's _exactly_ like that." I then walked out of the room, and up to my own room where I screamed into my pillow until my throat was so sore I couldn't make a sound.


	10. insert cool chapter name here

Sora's pov

"You don't get it Riku! They really hate each other! Roxas stole his car and gave him a black eye!" I practically yelled as Riku drove me to school. I still couldn't ride a skate board like normal since I wasn't really "me".

Riku laughed. He freaking laughed at this! "Actually Sora I do get it. You seem to forget that I'm Roxas' best friend. I know about Axel, I know about you, I know about the thing with your dad, and I know other stuff," Riku said.

"Wait, you know what's up with him and my dad?" I asked freaking out. Finally someone other than Roxas and Cloud, who I knew would never tell me, knew. "Tell me! Its been driving me crazy for years!"

"Sora I can't tell you about it. I'm his best friend. That means I don't tell his secrets. Even if you are his brother and have a right to know," Riku said firmly in a no-argument tone of voice. I sat back in my chair and pouted. "Come on, don't look all down," Riku said glancing at me.

"I just want to help," I had already gotten over the fact that Roxas was super nice to his friends and totally ignored me, but I did still want to help him.

"Trust me, there is nothing you can do. Now come on we need to get in before the bell rings." I looked around and noticed we were already parked at the school. When did this happen?

"Strife!" I automatically turned around only to have a fist with. . . was that pink nail polish?- flung right in my face. OW! WHAT DID I DO! Why did some girl just punch me in the face? I opened my eyes. Oh. That was a boy. Marly I think, from Roxas' description of him. How was this guy the bully of the school  
>and not the bullied? HE HAD PINK HAIR! WITH A FLOWER IN IT! . . . My face really hurt.<p>

"Roxas dosn't turn around to Marly yelling at him. He just says 'what?' without looking back," Riku wispered in my ear.

"Thanks for telling me that now!" I hissed back. I didn't even know what to say to this guy. What would Roxas do if someone hit him?

I didn't know, so I turned to Riku for help. 'Walk away' he mouthed to me. WHAT! Thats all Roxas does! He walks away! Well I can't fight so I have no choice. I started walking towards school.

"Just like him to run away," I heard him mutter to his friend. "Gonna go cry to your mommy Strife? Oh that's right, she's dead!" Marly called cheerfully to me.

I went red, and for the first time ever I punched a guy with the full intent of hurting him. My fist made contact with his nose and I heard a cracking sound.

"If you ever even think of talking about my mother like that again, it will be worse," I said glaring. Did he say this kind of thing to Roxas often? The thought made me even angrier so I hit him one more time for good measure, probably giving him a black eye.

As I walked away, Riku came up to me. "Yeah that's what Roxas does too. I just didn't think you had it in you!" he said.

"That's the first time I've ever done that in my life," I responded. My fist hurt more than my face. Was that normal?

Axel's pov

I went to pick up Roxas like normal the next morning. I decided that he needed a distraction from whatever happened last night, so I was going to p*ss him off as much as I could for his own good.

"Hey babe, you look hot today," I said smirking when I saw him after walking in without knocking. I practically lived here anyway so why should I knock?

He gave me a disgusted look. "So you're back to being a perv again?" he asked with acid in his voice.

"Yep," I said popping the P. "Now come on so we can get to school." Then suggestively, "Unless of course you wanted to do something else." He chose not to acknowledge that with a comment and just shoved past me to get out the door and to the car.

"Someone is being particularly emo today," I observed as I got into the car, an orange from his kitchen in hand.

"And you're stealing food from my house..." I just shrugged at the accusation. It was true after all.

"Yeah, so? I needed an orange!" I said.

"Why?" he asked with a sort of reluctant curiosity.

"Because Xion told me I didn't have the guts to throw an orange at Zexion, so I'm gonna do it," I said proudly.

He looked dissaproving. All the better. "Zexion is probably the most normal of you all, and the quietest. Why would you want to throw an orange at him?" Cuz the guy was an emo that read too much and talked to me like I was an idiot, duh!

"Because I can. Just like I can touch you," I said this as I took one hand off the steering wheel, and grabbed his a$$.

He glared at me, but his voice was so calm that if he hadn't been so short, it would've been scary. "Axel, if you wish to keep your tiny balls you had better keep your hands to yourself." He looked like he wanted to kill me, but was worried the car would crash if he did.

"Cheerfull as ever Roxy," I said in a sing-song voice.

Cloud's pov

"ITS NOT LIKE I KILLED YOUR MOTHER!" my father yelled while my brothers were at school.

"No, you just stood and did nothing while someone else killed her and forced Roxas to do the same!" I responded, not yelling but making my anger clear.

"Its not my fault Roxas walked in. If I had done something the man would have killed you and your brothers."

"Doubtful. There were wepons in the house. You had your own gun in your hands."

"This isn't my fault!"

"Yes it is."


	11. Axel is high

**sorry it toke so long and that this chaper sucks but its unbetaed cuz i want to get it out to u faster and i couldn't think of anything else**

Roxas's pov

"So do you want some or what?" Asked Luxord holding out something that I was almost certen was weed. If Sora had ever taken any of that I was going to kill him.

"No thanks." I said.

He pouted. Larx and Zigbar both took some.

"Hey can I get some to." Axle asked. I staired at him for a few secants shocked. Then I remembered I was Sora, and Sora probibly knew that Axel did this.

We were all sitting out side for lunch today, and this is what they chose to do. Well I wasn't about to get high off their smoke. I got up, and walked away. Xion wasn't here today, and Selphie was ditching to go to a fashion show or something.

"Sora!" Axel's voice called after me. He was already high. Lovely. He caught up to me still smoking the stuff.

"Dude get that away from me." I said edging away from him.

"I know you don't like this stuff, but come on man. You don't have to run off." In his own -high- way he was letting me know that I didn't have to worry about Sora being high. I might have considered saying thank you to him if I couldn't see the look on his face that meant he was going to start being an annoying perv again. I'm willing to place money on him being worse while high.

"You know you have a really nice ass." He told me.

"Well watch as it walks away from you." I said, only reilizing that I had just asked him to look at my ass, as I was walking away.

"No!" Sudenly I was on the ground with a tall redhead on top of me. If I got burned because he was smoking when he takeled me I was going to kill him. "Roxy don't leave me!" He yelled in my ear. I might just kill him anyway. I needed an asprin.

"Axel you ideot. I'm Sora right now. Or are you so high you don't remember that?" I snaped at him.

"Yep, definatly to high to remember that. So whats up?"

"Oh lets see, well I have a math quiz coming up, I'm starting to reilize how much I hate the smell of weed, oh and I HAVE THE BIGGEST IDEOT ON THE PLANET ON TOP OF ME!"

"Thats nice." He said. I couldn't see him because he was on my back, but I could just tell he was smiling that stupid high smile of his.

"Get. Off. Of. Me." I ground out.

"You know Roxy you need to stop being so freaked out when someone tuches you." Axel said in an attepmt at a stern voice. He was failing misribly at it though.

"I don't freak out when some one tuches me. I'm freaking out because you are on top of me." I said only then reilizing what part of him was on my ass, and that it was getting harder. Oh shit I needed to get out of this.

"Well its not like you could be top. You would definatly be the uke." He said like it was obvius.

My eyes widened. "Axel get off of me right now. You arn't thinking clearly. Your high. Get off!" I managed to actaly shove him off of me. If he hadn't been high and had wanted to stay on top of me I don't think I could have done anything. I ran off to my next class, even though I had a few minutes until it started.

Axel will probibly still be high when he gets to class. I shruged the thought off. Sucks for him, but its not my problem.

Axel's pov (later when he isn't high)

Ugh Roxy's gonna hate me. I shouldn't have taken one with him around. But where the fuck is he. I need to drive him home, and I can't find him. I think he's avoiding me. I would avoid me to. I was a total dick.

Looking around I saw a flash of blond duck behind a tree. "Roxy I know your there. I'm not high anymore." I called out. No one was left at the school so I could call him that.

"I don't care. I don't want to be around you right now." Came his voice from behind the tree.

I pulled out my phone, and called Sora. "Dude how do I get Roxy to stop being mad at me so I can get him home?" I asked when my best friend picked up.

"Well stop calling him Roxy for one. And it kinda depends on what you did." Sora said laughing.

"Let me talk to him." I heard someone on Sora's end say. Who the fuck was that?

"Alright. Hey Ax give the phone to Roxas. His best friend is with me." Sora said. I sighed. Easier said than done.

"Roxy! Your best friend wants to talk to you! Hes on the phone." I called over to the blond hidden behind the tree.

"Toss the phone over here." Like hell.

"You might be okay with throwing your phone around, but I like my phone, and I am not throwing it. Just get your pretty little ass over here, take the phone, and then you can go run behind your tree again." I replied.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"I am not having such an inmature argument."

I thought about this for a secant. "Yes!" I yelled again. I could practicly hear him rolling his eyes at my stupidity.

He finaly came over, grabed my phone, then went back to hiding behind the tree.

Roxas' pov

"Hey Riku." I muttered.

"Hey. So what did they guy do?"

"He was a total dick." I said.

"I can hear you." I heard Axel call.

"Mind your own damn bussnis Axel!" I yelled.

"Dude. Don't yell in my ear. Just tell me what happened." Riku said sounding irriated.

So I told him about what had happened.

"Sora, your friend is a pervered ass-hole." I heard Riku say.

"No he just has a crush on Roxas, and dosn't know how to express it, and he was high." came my brothers voice.

I started to choke, on what I'm not sure, but I couldn't breath. Axel _did not _have a crush on me.

"Either way." Riku said. Then he turned his attenchen back to me. "Look I'll come pick you up, we need to hang out anyway." Riku said.

"Will you bring me, so I can hang out with Ax?" I heard Sora ask.

"Yeah sure." Then Riku hung up.

So I had to wait here with Axel. Great. I also think I'm going to pass out from lack of oxigen.


	12. The truth

Roxas's pov

"Are you going to hide behind that tree forever?" Axel called while we were waiting for Riku and Sora to show up.

"No," I paused. "Just until either you spontaneously burst into flames or Riku shows up. Which ever comes first." I wouldn't really mind if both happened.

"You know that happened to me once," he said after a moment of awkward silence. What. The. Fuck.

"I doubt it was spontaneous. You have got to be the biggest pyromaniac I know," I responded rolling my eyes.

"No really, I have no idea what happened, but suddenly my jacket was on fire. It's probably the coolest thing that has ever happened to me." I could tell he was smiling.

I actually got out from behind my tree just to make sure he hadn't hit his head. "Are you still high?" I asked him when I didn't see any blood.

"Nope, but its nice to know you care," he said smirking.

I would have said something back, but Riku and Sora showed up just then.

"AXEL!" There was a flash of brown and suddenly Axel had his arms full of a very hyper Sora.

"Sora I just saw you yesterday," Axel laughed hugging Sora back.

"Careful Sora, too much contact with such an ignoramus, and you might turn into one," I said. Sora just looked at me shocked, probably because thats more than I usually say to him in about two days.

"A what?" Axel asked.

"My point exactly," I muttered.

"No really what does that mean? Not all of us speak super smart kid language!" Axel said.

"It means idiot," Riku said rolling his eyes. "Come on Roxas," he said then grabbed my arm and dragged me to his car.

"Dude, I want to leave too, but what's the rush?" I asked, trying not to fall over from being dragged.

"I need to talk to you."

Great explanation. "Alright, but can you loosen your grip on my arm? It kinda hurts," I said as we reached his car.

"Sorry," he let me go, and I climbed into shotgun.

We sped to his house.

"I have missed this place," I said as I dropped myself onto his sofa.

"Ithinkilikeyourbrother!" Riku said so quickly I couldn't understand him.

"Come again?" I asked looking over at him to see if he was okay.

"I said, I think I like your brother." He paused. "As more than a friend."

I looked at him for a few seconds. He seemed nervous. I wasn't sure if it was about my reaction to the news, or just admitting it out loud.

"Alright. So what are you going to do about it?" I asked calmly.

"That's it? You're not upset that your best friend has a crush on your twin?" He questioned, looking relieved.

"Well no, not really. I'm glad actually. At least I don't have to worry about hunting someone down for hurting my brother." If I were though, I would use flaming knifes. Wait, could knifes even catch fire? Whatever. **(A/N haha Axel is rubbing off on him he wants to use fire!) **

"Is your brother even gay?" Riku asked.

At this I started to laugh. Riku seemed to take this as a bad sign, because he hung his head in defeat. "Yes he is gay. He came out of the closet about . . . um I don't know four maybe five years ago," I said reassuringly. "I also think he likes you!" I added.

"Really? Why do you think that?" Riku asked with hope in his voice.

"Well I'm smart, and I predicted this would happen before you guys even met." I said, as I grabbed a bottle of water from his fridge.

"So you wouldn't be mad if I asked him out?"

I pretened to get upset. "Are you joking? This is my brother your talking about. I would be beyond pissed!"

"But you said-"

"Dude I was joking. No I wouldn't be mad." We smiled at each other before pulling out Call Of Duty.

Axel's pov

"I have a crush on my brother's best friend," Sora told me sounding very upset.

"Yeah well I have a crush on my best friends brother," I muttered at I sat  
>down. We were at my house. "And he hates me," I added.<p>

"No he doesn't . . . I'm sure he just . . . He might . . . I don't know what to  
>say." Sora finally gave up on trying to deny it.<p>

"Thanks for trying," I said.

"I'm sorry."

What a depressing lot we were.

"If it helps, he hates our dad more," Sora offered.

"Oh yeah Sora, that makes me feel much better," I said sarcastically. "Sorry." I added, seeing the hurt look on his face.

"Its not like it matters anyway, your brother is straight," I said getting up  
>and grabbing a beer.<p>

Sora gave me a disapproving look before speaking. "No he's not."

My head snapped up. "What do you mean he's not? He made it very clear to me the first day I met him that he was straight," I said, remembering him saying so.

"He lied then. Most likely to get you to leave him alone. Riku told me Roxas is bi. He has no reason to lie to Riku."

I simply stared at Sora for a few seconds. "That son of a bitch," I muttered in disbelief.

"Hey!" Sora protested.

"Sorry, just shocked." Then I grinned. "This means my chances just increased quite a bit."

"Yeah all you have to do is make him stop hating you!" Sora said happily.

"It shouldn't be that hard."

"Have you met my brother?"

"Thanks alot Sora."

"Sorry."


	13. Hard To Handle

**ok im really sorry about this i thought i had posted this i wrote it during winter break i had no idea it wasn't posted until now supper sorry bout that**

Roxas's pov

Riku dropped me off at my house. Most of the time I would just ride my skate board, but I didn't have that with me. I wish Sora knew how to use it, I really miss riding it.

I walked into my house to find father and Cloud arguing. Father was yelling, and Cloud was doing his scary glare-but-remain-calm thingy that he always did when he was pissed off.

"Cloud this is the first time in weeks we have seen you, is this really how you want to spend your time here? Accusing me of things!" Father shouted. He always got loud, the exact opposite of Cloud.

So they were on that topic. "Its not so much accusing if I know for a fact you did it. Then that's just stating facts." Cloud said in a strained but also clam voice.

I cleared my throat to let them know I was there. How they didn't hear the door was beyond me. "If your talking about moms death its as simple as father its your fault, and Cloud and I hate you for it. If Sora knew he would hate you also." I said in a blank voice. Sora isn't good at hating people, but he loved mom just as much as I did.

"There you see." Cloud said. It would have sounded smug if he weren't so upset while saying it.

"You two don't understand!"

"Then explain it to us." I demanded, quickly growing sick of this discussion. I knew what talking about this with father did to me. If it lasted much longer I wouldn't be able to stop myself.

"I had a gun that night with me because I had heard that there was a criminal on the lose in our area. I pulled it out when I heard noises, but I was so shocked to see it was someone I knew. Not well, but still knew, that I couldn't pull the trigger. He shot your mother, and threatened to shoot you guys and your brother if I did anything. I'm not trained with a gun, if I had missed he could have killed you all. Then Roxas came in, and things got complicated. I couldn't do anything!" He said looking desperate. I wasn't buying it at all. Neither was Cloud.

"I had spent a year in military school, you should have called me in there. There were tons of things you could do." Cloud said narrowing his eyes. It was true, I had never seen someone with better aim on a gun than Cloud. Even if he did hate that year in military school. "The fact that you still talk to the guy letting him know where we are "to protect us" just makes it worse." He added glaring.

"Your still just as guilty." I stated, then ran up to my room. I couldn't stay there. As I ran up the stairs I heard the front door slam, and knew father had left.

I was looking around my room for _it_. I wasn't going to be able to handle it. I may have stopped for a year, but I couldn't handle this.

"Roxas!" Cloud said sternly, as he came into my room. I could have sworn I had locked that to keep him out. Must have picked the lock. He knew what I was doing. "Your not going to find it." He said looking concerned for me, but also stern.

My head snapped up. What did he mean. I knew where I had put it a year ago when I managed to stop. It wasn't there though. What did he do?

"I got rid of the razor blade as soon as I saw the scares Roxas." Six months ago. It had been gone for six months then. My hands were shaking. How did he even find it?

I started looking again. "Roxas! Its gone! You can't do that to yourself!" Cloud yelled at me. Cloud doesn't yell at people. Ever. I haven't heard him yell since the day mom died. I felt dizzy.

"I know its gone. I'm pretty sure I have some thumb tacks in here somewhere." I murmured. I sounded off even to myself. Broken somehow. Strange.

"Roxas!" He was now restraining my hands. Damn I'm pretty sure I had been about to find them.

"Cloud you don't understand." I said in a voice completely void of emotions. "You didn't have to watch mom bleed out, and die right in front of you. You don't have to live with him anymore. You have never cut. After you've done it its like smoking. Its addicting no matter how much you hate it. You can hate yourself for doing it, but it doesn't matter. And no matter how long you have gone without it, you still get tempted to do it again." I tried to put it into words for him. He was still restraining me.

"You don't have to live with him. I'm over eighteen now. You could come stay in my apparent with me." Tempting.

"No I can't. Sora wouldn't do it. He cares about father to much, and I won't leave him alone here." I told him struggling to get out of his strong grip, and failing. I couldn't budge his hands at all. Fuck the world and all who inhabit it!

"You can't hold me here forever." I told him simply.

"No, just until you have calmed down enough not to do anything stupid." He said sitting down, and turning on the TV in my room so we wouldn't be sitting here in awkward silence.

After a few hours he deemed me safe to be on my own. Sora was home by then.

I stared up at my ceiling for probably an hour. My door had to be left open.

By two in the morning everyone was asleep, and I found the thumb tacks.

It was supposed to be only a few scratches. Something I could easily hide with my wrist band, but I didn't stop that fast. By the time I was done, I had cuts that varied in deepness and bloodlyness all up and down my arms. From my wrist up to my shoulders. This was going to be hard to hide.

Instead of freaking out like I should have been doing, I just starred at my blood in some kind of trance. It reminded me of mom. There was so much blood, just like when she died. Its surprising how much blood you can lose without feeling sick from it at all, or dying, or passing out. The only problem I had with it, was that it might leave a stain.

After starring for a while I looked up at my clock. It was already four in the morning. I should start cleaning this up. Then maybe I could figure out what to do about hiding them. I suppose I could wear a jacket. It was supposed to be cold today after all. That sounded like a plan.

Now just to keep Cloud from finding out. Or worse Axel. He would never stop bothering me if he found out about it. He would think I was weak.

When I had even started to care about what he thought about me? Damn it all. I know how this works; first you start to care about what they think of you, then you start to care about them, then you become friends, and then you get together. Why did I have to be around him so much? He was starting to get into my head.


	14. Closer yet still so far

Axel's POV

I rang the doorbell to Sora and Roxy's house for the third time, waiting for Roxas to get the door so we could go to school.

"Roxas if you don't come out here in two minutes I'm leaving without you!" I yelled, as I leaned my shoulder on the doorbell so I wouldn't have to keep pressing it.

Roxas finally threw the door open, and he looked like hell. He had dark circles under his eyes, he was still in pajamas –which I kinda enjoyed because PJ's for him seemed to be pajama pants and no shirt, and he looked even more pissed than usual.

His hair was also sticking out in every direction, and not in the way it usually was. It looked like a blond fuzz ball on his head, most of which was covering his pretty blue eyes.

"Let me make myself clear. If you press that doorbell one more time I'm going to tear off your head." He growled.

Roxas started to go back inside, but then glared back at me. The blond obviously didn't trust me around his doorbell.

"Are you coming or what?" He asked me as he walked inside.

When Roxas turned around he shifted the angle of his arms for some reason. It wasn't a big shift so I just brushed it off. I walked in, closing the door behind me. I wasn't sure if I should ask why he looked like that, or if asking would make the situation worse, so I just followed Roxas upstairs. I wasn't really thinking about it when I started to follow him into his room, that is, until he slammed the door in my face. No really. I had been about to walk in, and it hit me right in the face.

About twenty minutes later Roxas came out, still glaring at me. He was now in a dark blue v-neck long sleeved shirt, and some torn up blue jeans. The blond's hair didn't look like a fuzz ball anymore; instead it looked like it normally did.

"So . . ." I didn't know how I was going to finish that sentence.

"We are going to be late enough as it is, so let's go." Roxas muttered, looking more tired than pissed now.

"Are you ok?" I asked him as I followed him down the stairs.

"Fine." He said, as he grabbed his bag, and headed for the door.

I decided to drop it . . . for now at least, and got in the car. We missed most of first period, but somehow Roxas still finished all the work. I wish I had a smart twin to do my work for me.

He went in and out of sleep for the rest of the day, he didn't even bother with lunch. The blond just put his head in his arms, and fell asleep.

"Roxy hurry up." I complained after our last class of the day. We were the only ones still in the class room. Even the teacher had left, but he was trying to finish the last of the home work . . . that was due in three days.

"Done!" He said victoriously. The second the book bag was zipped I grabbed his arm to drag him out to the car.

"Oh fuck! Ow! Shit! AXEL LET GO OF MY ARM!" Roxas yelled, completely freaking out before we even got three steps away from where we had been standing.

I quickly released his arm, pulling my hand back as if I had been electrocuted. "What's up with you today? I find you looking like hell this morning, then your acting all depressed, then your falling asleep everywhere- I'm not sure how you got all the work done doing that-, and now you flip out when I . . . oh God, you didn't. Roxas tell me you didn't."

"I didn't." He muttered.

"Don't lie to me!" I hollered. Great, now I was freaking out.

"You said tell you I didn't. So I told you that." Was his response.

I moved toward Roxas to try and lift his sleeves, but he started backing up. Soon after matching each other step for step, he was backed against a wall. He looked terrified, so I had to avoid at his eyes or I would back down to avoid panic. I gently lifted the sleeves of his shirt back over his elbows. As I kept lifting, the marks didn't stop on his forearms. They went all the way up to his shoulders.

"Roxas. . ." I trailed off. I didn't even begin to know what to say about his injuries.

"Don't Axel, just please don't." Roxas said pushing past me and pulling down his sleeves. I could hear him running down the halls. I wanted to go after him, but I felt frozen to the spot.

Roxas' POV

I had been wrong about not feeling sick after losing so much blood. I had a terrible head ache, and continued feeling as if I needed to pass out. It hadn't helped that I had woken up to Axel leaning on the door bell.

And now, to make things worse, Axel knew about the cutting.

I was sitting on the school roof, trying to think of what to do. I had taken the shirt off. It's not like anyone else was going to see, and the fabric was irritating my arms. Though, now I was freezing with the winter wind.

"I thought you didn't do that anymore." I heard Axel say coming up behind me. He noticed my shivering, and dropped his jacket on my shoulders. I pulled it closer to me, enjoying the warmth radiating from the fabric.

"I didn't. I wasn't even planning on making so many. Just a few small scratches that wouldn't even bleed that much. They were going to be easy to cover to." I muttered. I wasn't even sure why I was telling him that. Or anything really.

"Why would you do it at all?" Axel asked as he sat down next to me.

I stared at him for a few seconds. "Why do you care?" I asked him.

"Remember who hates who here. I don't hate you." Was the red-head's explanation.

I thought about this for a few minutes. "I wish I could still tell you I hated you." I admitted, looking down at the ground below us.

Despite the situation, he smiled a little. "So you like me now?"

"Hell, no. I just don't hate you, but that's a step closer." I responded.

"Well I like you." Axel said, flashing me a big grin.

"Please, you just want the get in my pants." I scoffed, as I thought about the first time we met.

"Not true. Though, that would be a nice bonus." He said the last part jokingly.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence, I begged, "Please, don't tell Sora about this."

"Don't you think he should know about you cutting yourself? He's your twin, and you have to tell someone about it." Axel looked serious, staring at me with concern reflecting in his eyes.

"I can tell Riku, or Kairi, or Namine about it. If, I feel like talking." I responded. I decided to change the subject to a less personal one. "So, can you take me home now, or what?"

"Yeah sure. Come on." Axel said, standing up and holding out his hand to help me onto my feet.


	15. soriku fluff

**(a/n sorry for the late update this one is unedited but hey as a sorry for taking so long I have some light fluff for you!) **

Sora's pov

In the back of my head, the part that could still think that is, I wondered idly how I had gotten here.

I mean Riku kissing me while he had me pressed ageist the wall of some random class room, how could I have seen that coming. Heck I hadn't even know Riku was into guys.

(flash back)

"You need to start studying." Riku told me.

"Why?" I asked. School had just finished, but he said he needed to talk to me, so we stayed behind in the class room. I always hated being in school when I didn't have to be, so I was shifting from foot to foot waiting to leave.

"Because I can't keep covering for you, and Roxas' grades are important to." He said crossing his arms.

Immediately I felt bad. Terrible even. I hadn't even thought of my brothers grades when I asked him to help me with mine. He must have know his would drop if I was taking the classes for him, but he still did it so he could help me. He really did care, and I wasn't taking it seriously.

"Hey." Riku said getting my attention. "I'm not saying you need to get upset, but try reading some of the books so I don't have to cover for you so much." He said offering a friendly smile. I really wish he wouldn't smile at me like that. It was starting to drive me crazy. He didn't mean to of course. Its not like he knew about my feelings.

"Well then can you take me home so I can hit the books then?" I was only half thinking of really hitting them . . . Or throwing them out the window the way Roxas did to my alarm. I sighed knowing I wouldn't do it. I would read as best I could to try and help, even though it probably wouldn't help at all.

"Before I do that I want to try something." He said moving closer.

"What do you mea-" I was cut off by his lips crashing onto mine.

(flash back over)

His lips moved ageist mine. I tangled my hands in his silver hair, trying to do the impossible of bringing him closer to me. He licked my lip, wanting entrance. I was only to happy to comply. I opened my mouth, and his tongue darted in, exploring my mouth. I let a small moan escape my lips.

Just then the door to the room crashed open. "What the hell are you doing?" Were teachers aloud to cuss like that at students.

"Nothing sir!" Riku grabbed my hand and dragged me off. "The guy is a complete homophobe, and probably would have given us detention for life if we hadn't run." He told me laughing when we got in his car.

"Dose this mean we are dating?" I asked still dazed from the kiss.

"Do you want to?"

"Yes."

"Then I am happy to call you my boyfriend Sora." He said cheerfully placing a light kiss on my cheek before starting his car.


	16. Friends At Last

**Don't hate me! *doges knives of anyone who is actually still reading this* look I have a legit reason for not updating school was crazy and then I didn't have inspiration and now I have summer school and it's just all crazy I will try to make this chapter extra-long though to make up for it**

Roxas's pov

_Dude me and Sora are going out now :D. _

I read the text from Riku.

_That's great, but remember for now at school he is me. So no making out in the middle of school. _

I texted back. I was on my way home with Axel. The car was pretty quiet.

"Sora and Riku are dating." I told him.

"Bout damn time." He said smirking. "So what do you say? Me and you and him and Riku for a double date?" he asked.

So we were going to act like nothing had happened. That was for the best.

"Yeah right. When hell freezes over." I told him.

"I'll get the ice." He smiled jokingly.

We pulled up to the house.

I got out of the car, and walked into the house, only half caring that Axel seemed to be following me. He probably just wanted to congratulate his best friend on getting together with my best friend.

We walked in and found Sora and Riku making out on the couch. To no one's surprise Riku was on top of Sora.

"You guys know Sora has a room." I said while at the same time Axel was laughing saying, "Get a room!"

"Sorry." Riku said while Sora was turning into a tomato before our eyes.

I just shrugged.

"Well I was going to say we should hang out, but I can see your busy getting tongue rapped so I'll leave you alone." Axel said laughing.

"Actually I need to talk to Roxas for a few minutes, so feel free to play catch up with Sora." Riku said getting off my brother.

I raised an eyebrow at him, but started walking up to my room knowing he would follow.

"I already told you I was cool with you dating my brother so if that's what this is abou-" He cut me off.

"Why would you do it again?" He asked sounding pissed off. I looked at him pretending I didn't know what he was talking about. "Don't give me that look, you're not stupid and we both know it. I'm not stupid either. You only own one long sleeved shirt and you only ever wore it the first time you cut then you got the wrist band. So you must have cut too much to cover with the wrist band." He said.

Well he didn't skip a grade for nothing.

I wordlessly rolled up my sleeves for him to see.

"Roxas . . ." He trailed off.

"Riku I had another fight with my dad, and Cloud hid my razor and I had to wait hours for people to be asleep. The waiting made it worse, so it turned out so much worse than it was supposed to." I explained sitting down on my bed.

"You don't need to tell me I shouldn't have done it. I know that." I sighed. I was still going to get lectured.

Axel's pov

"Hey Ax are you okay?" Sora asked me. I looked away from where they had walked off.

"Huh?" I asked after I looked back at Sora who was still a bit flushed.

"Are you alright?"

Hell no. I didn't even want to think about how much blood Roxas had lost last night to make that many marks. There were light scratches and deep cuts all over his arms. It was horrible that the blond was going through something so bad that he would do that to himself, and I didn't even know what it was to help him.

"Yeah I'm fine." And now I'm lying to my best friend because of it. Great.

"So how's it going with you and Roxas?" He asked sitting up.

I grinned. "He doesn't hate me anymore!" I told him excitedly.

"So he likes you now?"

"To quote Roxas, 'hell no!'." I said laughing. "But he doesn't hate me. It's a step." I told him.

"Considering how you guys started I think it's more of a leap." Sora said laughing.

The door opened and a tall guy who looked a bit like Roxy came in. Right when that happened Riku and Roxas came down. "Hey Cloud." Sora said brightly.

"Hey . . . so is anyone going to tell me who the people in the house are?" He looked at me then Riku. "Wait I think I know. Its Axel," He pointed at me. Well he had seen me before so that was easy. "and Riku right?" He asked pointing at Riku.

"You got me." I said smiling then held out my hand and shook his. It was technically the first time we had met. Riku smiled and nodded.

"Nice to see you don't have a black eye this time." Cloud said smiling at me.

"If you give Roxy the chance you might see me with another one." I said only half joking. Roxas just shrugged.

"So can someone tell me why Sora is wearing eyeliner?" He asked.

"Why did you never ask that when Roxas wore eyeliner?" Sora asked avoiding the question, while I looked away whistling, Roxas looked indifferent, and Riku sat down next to Sora.

"Because I got rather used to Roxas dressing dark and wearing eyeliner, but what I'm not used to is you doing that and Roxas dressing like you." He said narrowing his eyes. "And considering from what I've heard Roxas won't even be in the same house as Axel I've got to wonder why he's in the same room as him and not even insulting him." Cloud said laughing.

"Ass hole." Roxas said turning to Axel.

"What the hell did I do?" I asked.

"He made a good point. Thought I would fix one of the problems." Roxas said, a small smirk on his face. "Now stop freaking them out. You already know." He said addressing Cloud this time.

"You told him?" Sora asked.

"No."

"It wasn't hard to figure out when I saw the two of you." He said. "So does anyone want to tell me _why _my brothers have switched places?" He added raising an eyebrow at all of us.

We all looked at each other waiting for someone to come up with an answer. We didn't have to though because Roxy's dad walked in the door. You could feel the awkward in the room. From the looks on people's faces the only one in the room who was happy about Mr. Strife being around was Sora. Riku looked really uncomfortable and a little pissed and worried, Cloud looked like he wanted to leave, and Roxas . . . he looked like he was going to hit someone in the face. I remembered the last time that I had been around Roxas and his dad and wondered if he really would hit someone in the face.

"Hi Mr. Strife." I said to break the silence.

"Who are you?" He asked Riku ignoring me.

"I'm Riku and I'm leaving." He said, and then walked right out the door.

Gee thanks for leaving me as the only non-family member. I thought bitterly.

"I'm going out." Roxas said heading towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Cloud asked.

"The skate park."

Roxas skate boarded? Finally something we had in common. "Can I come?" I asked clinging to an excuse to leave.

"You skate?" Roxas asked raising an eyebrow skeptically at me.

"If I didn't would I ask to come?" I raised an eyebrow right back at him.

He just shrugged and walked out the door. He left it open though, so I took that as a yes. I followed him outside, only to have a skate board shoved into my arms.

"We aren't stopping at your place to get yours; you can use my spare one." He said before getting on his own and speeding off down the street.

I quickly went after him.

He grinned over his shoulder at me. "Catch me if you can jack ass!" He yelled.

"It's on Roxy!" I yelled back.

We kept going. I was catching up, even with Roxas's head start because of having longer legs.

"HEY ROXAS WATCH OUT!" I yelled as I saw a car coming his way when he was crossing the street.

**(a/n you guys are so lucky that I promised to make this one long or I would end it right there) **

Roxas's pov

I was suddenly crashing onto the ground with the red head on top of me.

"Do . . . you . . . have a . . . death wish . . . or something?" he panted out. It must have taken some effort to get me out of the way.

I just stared at him. He had just saved me.

"Hey are you guys okay?" A worried voice called. I looked over to see someone running out of the car that almost hit me. "I'm Rufus, and god I am soooo sorry about that." He said when he got over to us.

I quickly pushed Axel off of me. "Ow." I heard him mutter. I wasn't feeling so hot myself.

"No harm no foul." I muttered flinching. My arms hurt like hell, and my back, shoulders, and head where not liking the feeling of being tackled onto a sidewalk. But it was a lot better than being under a car.

"Then there is still a foul because there was defiantly harm." Axel said from his spot laying on the ground next to me.

I kicked him to tell him he was being rude. "Do you guys need a hospital?" the guys asked looking worried.

"No." We both said at the same time.

"I really don't want to get up yet so can you tell me if I need to buy new skate boards?" I asked.

He looked behind him. "Yeah probably, they are very broken. I can pay for those though. It's the least I can do." The guy said.

"Uh yeah sure." I said. Usually I wouldn't take his money but come on the guy almost hit me with a car. Plus I was broke, so if I was gonna get a new board I was going to need some cash.

"How much did they cost?" He asked.

"Uh . . . I have no idea." I realized it had been a while since I bought those things.

"Here just take this." He pulled out his check book and started to write a check. "Wait what's your name? So I know who to make it out to."

"Roxas Strife." I told him.

He wrote on it really quickly then handed to me and rushed off to his car saying something about being late to a meeting.

I looked at the check. "Dude he just gave me a check for a hundred dollars." I breathed out.

"Well he did almost hit you with a car." Axel said leaning over to look at it.

"He almost hit you to, but you didn't get a hundred bucks." I muttered.

"He only almost hit me because I literally threw myself at his car to make sure I didn't have to pull you out from under it." Axel said finally bothering to sit up. I realized how fucking weird we must look just lying on the sidewalk. I still wasn't going to get up.

"If you don't like me after _that _you're never going to like me." He said.

"Fine . . . but only as a friend." I would be the biggest ass hole in the world if I didn't give him a chance after he saved my life.

**A/n: Okay that's it I know it's not as long as I planned but I need to get something out **


End file.
